Bye Bye
by Natii-chan
Summary: Se eu morresse hoje, o que você faria? Que pergunta idiota é essa? Só quero saber, não posso? Eu morreria junto com você. Sasu/Saku


_**Disclaimer: **__Se Naruto me pertencesse, todo fim de noite no bar terminaria com a bola 8 na caçapa._

* * *

_-_Dialogo

Narração

_Pensamento_

_SongFic__ Bye Bye – Mariah Carey_

**Bye Bye**

_-Se eu morresse hoje, o que você faria? _

_-Que pergunta idiota é essa?_

_-Só quero saber, não posso?_

_-Eu morreria junto com você._

Pensava Sasuke deitado debaixo da arvore de cerejeira quando veio aquele dialogo a sua cabeça.

_Hoje faz um ano era sua obrigação estar aqui._

Estava sendo difícil para ele para ele e ela também que agora dormia em seu peito.

Ele que sempre fora um homem forte agora chora a cada lugar que se lembrasse dela.

-Você me fez prometer que nunca me deixaria eu deveria ter feito você prometer também.

_This is for my people who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye (no, no, no)  
Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins  
This is for my people who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye_

_**Isso é para as pessoas que acabaram de perder alguém  
Seu melhor amigo, seu bebê, seu esposo ou sua esposa  
Levante suas mãos bem alto  
Nós nunca iremos dizer adeus (não, não, não)  
Mães, pais, irmãs, irmãos, amigos e primos  
Isso é para as pessoas que perderam suas avós  
Levante sua cabeça para o céu  
Pois nunca iremos dizer adeus**_

Estava com 25 anos nunca seria fácil falar as tão famosas três palavras, mas debaixo de uma cerejeira não só tive coragem como também a pedi em casamento, ensaiava aquele momento na frente do espelho todos os dias desde quando comprei as alianças, já não tinha medo do pai dela alias já tínhamos nos tornados amigos ele não era tão fera assim.

-Sakura. Disse enquanto alisa seus cabelos.

-O que? Perguntou

-Eu te amo. Senti-a estremecer e fechar os olhos. Casa comigo?

-Você está falando serio?

-Claro você aceita ou não?

-Sim, sim, sim nunca pensei que ficaria mais

-Que bom, agora a outra parte. Falei segurando a caixinha vermelha dentro do meu bolso.

-Que parte não me assuste. Ela falou se sentando.

Acho que nunca vi uma cena mais linda ela sentada na grama com um vestido vermelho e varias pétalas de sakura caída sobre ela.

-Agora posso parar de carregar isso comigo. Falei abrindo a caixa na frente dela, ela somente levou as mãos a boca. Nossa aliança, a sua tem uma corrente junto por causa do hospital, Tsunade nunca deixaria você usar ela em serviço.

-É tão lindo, coloca. Disse estendendo a mão para eu colocar em seu dedo, como eu pensei.

-Ficou perfeita, agora você.

Ela pegou minha mão colocou a aliança e pulou para meus braços e ficou me beijando sabe com o passar do tempo parei de achar irritante essa atitude escandalosa dela.

_  
As a child there were them times I didn't get it  
But you kept me in line  
I didn't know why you didn't show up sometimes on Sunday mornings  
And I missed you, but I'm glad we talked through  
All them grown folk things separation brings  
You never let me know it  
You never let it show because you loved me  
And obviously there's so much more left to say  
If you were with me today face to face_

_**Quando criança, havia aqueles momentos  
Em que eu não entendia muito**__** bem, mas você me mantinha na linha  
Eu não sabia por que você não aparecia nas manhãs de Domingo  
E eu sentia sua falta  
Mas estou feliz que nós conseguimos conversar sobre isso  
Todas aquelas coisas que a separação nos trás  
Você nunca me avisou  
Você nunca deixou isso a amostra porque você me amou  
E obviamente haveria muito mais coisas a falar  
Se você estivesse aqui comigo cara a cara**_

__Casamo-nos, numa cerimônia grande, tudo digno de uma Haruno e um Uchiha, ela estava linda, alias sempre foi linda, mas naquele dia em especial tinha um brilho diferente.

Todos estavam lá, exceto Kakashi que tinha morrido na batalha para tirar Naruto das mãos da Akatsuki, ele até hoje se culpa pela morte de nosso antigo sensei.

Passamos nossa lua de mel trancados em casa sem ver a luz do sol ou o brilho da lua nenhum dia dos 15 que tivemos de licença.

Apesar de tudo ela nunca deixou cair na rotina, todo dia tinha uma historia diferente para me contar do hospital, e eu sempre a respondia com monossílabas, só agora vejo que deveria ter sido mais atencioso, mais caloroso com ela.

Nossa primeira briga foi por coisa tão banal, até hoje não acredito que brigamos por causa do meu ciúme, que naquela época na percebia que tinha.

-Sasuke você acredita que o Kiba está com alergia ao Akamaru? Coitado chegou correndo cheio de manchas vermelhas pelo corpo, tive que dar um antialérgico pra ele senão ele não pode chegar perto do cão.

-Sakura, por favor, eu não quero saber do Kiba e do pulguento, tenho muito serviço pra fazer e nem sei quando vou terminar, pare de me atormentar. Falei sem nem levantar os olhos para ela.

-Tá. Ela saiu e nem se deu o trabalho de bater a porta, aquele era o sinal de que estava magoada.

Ficamos dosi dias sem se falar foi quando reuni o que restava da minha dignidade e perguntei para ela porque ela não estava falando comigo.

-Sasuke, eu estava toda arrumada, sai do hospital mais cedo, tinha comprado um vestido novo, sabe por quê?

-Não. Respondi olhando para qualquer coisa ou lugar que não fosse os olhos dela.

-Porque era nosso aniversario de casamento e eu queria que viesse comigo a um lugar.

-Então vamos agora, esta meio tarde mas a noite está bonita.

-Vem então. Ela pegou uma bolsa e me levou para o mesmo lugar que a pedi em casamento.

-Senta. Falou

-To bem de pé. Disse

-Eu to grávida!

_Acho que é melhor eu sentar_. Nisso encostei-me na arvore e sentei no chão e comecei a chorar.

_  
__I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
"I wish I could talk to you for a while"  
Miss you but I try __not to cry as time goes by  
And soon as you reach a better place  
Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And I'm right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye  
Bye, bye, bye, bye, bye, bye  
Bye, bye, bye, bye, bye, bye  
Bye, bye, bye, bye, bye, bye  
Bye, bye  
__**Eu nunca pensei que eu poderia sofrer assim  
E todo dia que a vida passa eu desejo  
Que eu possa conversar com você um pouco  
Eu sinto saudade, mas tento não chorar enquanto o tempo passa  
E é verdade que você alcançou um lugar melhor  
Mas eu daria o mundo para ver seu rosto e estar perto de você  
Mas parece que você foi muito cedo  
Agora a coisa mais difícil é dizer adeus  
Adeus, adeus, adeus, adeus, adeus, adeus  
Adeus, adeus, adeus, adeus, adeus, adeus  
Adeus, adeus, adeus, adeus, adeus, adeus,  
Adeus, adeus**_

Quando ela estava de três meses, cheguei em casa e ela estava no chão da cozinha, passou um flash na minha mente, Itachi, Orochimaru e ladrões.

Peguei-a no colo e levei-a até o hospital, Tsunade ficou com ela no quarto mais de uma hora e não me deixou ficar junto, Naruto estava lá comigo tentando me acalmar, falando que a Hinata também havia desmaiado muito durante as três gravidezes e sempre era anemia, que eu não tinha que me preocupar.

Nisso Tsunade saiu da do quarto e ele calou a boca.

-Naruto, vá lá a Sakura pediu pra falar com você.

-Tá. Ele se levantou e correu para o quarto e fechou a porta.

-Porque ele? Eu sou o marido pai do nosso filho. Falei olhando para o chão.

-Ela não te falou nada desde a última consulta dela?

-Não, o que aconteceu.

-A gravidez dela é de risco, para ela e a criança. Minha cabeça estava girando e meu mundo desabando. Eu quero que você a convença de tirar essa criança, pelo bem de vocês dois.

-Essa escolha é dela. Disse, mas minha vontade era de gritar e chorar na frente dela, mas tinha que mostrar força, por ela.

-Ela já decidiu, ela quer a criança, por você, e a única solução é ela ficar os próximos seis meses aqui no hospital em repouso absoluto. Desabei, não importava mais força, as lagrimas caiam sem que eu visse. Se você quiser pode trazer algumas coisas de vocês e você pode passar a noite aqui com ela, vou reduzir suas missões para somente as mais próximas e de risco mínimo.

Naruto saiu da sala sem falar nada, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e ele foi embora sem dizer tchau para mim ou Tsunade.

-Vai lá, ela deve estar precisando de você.

Entrei, não havia palavras para aquele momento, sentei ao seu lado ambos com os olhos marejados de lagrimas, nos olhamos e a única coisa que nos restou a fazer foi nos abraçarmos.

_  
__And you never got the chance to see how good I've done  
And you never got to see me back at nu__mber one  
I wish that you were here to celebrate together  
I wish that we could spend the holidays together  
I remember when you used to tuck me in at night  
With the Teddy Bear you gave to me that I held so tight  
I thought you were so strong  
You'd make it through whatever  
It's so hard to accept the fact you're gone forever  
__**E você nunca teve a chance de ver como eu estou  
E você nem me viu voltando ao primeiro lugar  
Eu queria que você estivesse aqui para comemorarmos juntos  
Eu queria que nós pudéssemos passar os feriados juntos  
Eu lembro quando você me colocava na cama a noite  
Com o ursinho que você me deu que eu apertava tão forte  
Eu achava que você era tão forte que você conseguiria passar por tudo  
É tão difícil ter de aceitar o fato que você foi embora para sempre**_

O parto foi marcado para quando ela estive de 8 meses, para a segurança de ambos. Foi um sucesso, eu entrei na sala cirúrgica e lá estavam as duas mulheres da minha vida.

-Querido, pegue ela, ela tem seus olhos e cabelos, ela é sua. Falou fechando os olhos. Nossa to tão cansada. Vou dormir um pouco. Dei um beijo nos seus lábios, esses estavam frios, mas mesmo assim ela retribuiu e falou.

-Eu te amo.

-Eu também vocês duas.

De repente vários bips, um movimentação estranha, Tsunade voltou correndo para a sala me emburrou para fora da sala e tirou minha filha dos meus braços.

Sentei-me no chão.

Meu mundo estava desabando novamente.

Tsunade saiu da sala, chorava muito, se sentou a minha frente, colocou as mãos no meu joelho. Não precisava falar mais nada. Ela se foi.

-Nesse momento não há nada que eu possa te dizer, você sabe o que aconteceu.

-Ela se foi para sempre. Disse com lagrimas nos olhos com o meu corpo entregue para mim o mundo podia acabar naquele momento.

-Você tem que ser forte ou pelo menos se manter, pela filha de vocês.

O enterro foi como o casamento, todos estavam lá. Ela ainda tinha aquele brilho aquela luz que somente ela teve.

Voltei para casa com minha filha, voltei para casa com ela adormecida nos meus braços.

Fiz as malas, vários ninjas já haviam levado nossa mudança do clã, foi uma decisão tomada na primeira noite que passei sozinho naquela casa.

Nos mudamos no mesmo dia para uma casa pequena e simples de frente para o parque com a nossa arvore.

_I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
"I wish I could talk to you for a while"  
M__iss you but I try not to cry as time goes by  
And soon as you reach a better place  
Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And I'm right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye  
Bye, bye, bye, bye, bye, bye  
Bye, bye, bye, bye, bye, bye  
Bye, bye, bye, bye, bye, bye  
Bye, bye  
__**Eu nunca pensei que eu poderia sofrer assim  
E todo dia que a vida passa eu desejo  
Que eu possa conversar com você um pouco  
Eu sinto saudade, mas tento não chorar enquanto o tempo passa  
E é verdade que você alcançou um lugar melhor  
Mas eu daria o mundo para ver seu rosto e estar perto de você  
Mas parece que você foi muito cedo  
Agora a coisa mais difícil é dizer adeus  
Adeus, adeus, adeus, adeus, adeus, adeus  
Adeus, adeus, adeus, adeus, adeus, adeus  
Adeus, adeus, adeus, adeus, adeus, adeus,  
Adeus, adeus**_

_Hoje é seu aniversario de um ano, esse será um habito que terei pelo resto da minha vida._

_Acordei cedo, você já estava de pé no seu berço gritando papai, papai, coloquei um vestido vermelho em você, pelo jeito você vai gostar muito dessa cor, fizemos uma enorme cesta de pic-nic e fomos para a árvore de sakura._

-Sakura, papai te ama. _Nunca vou deixar de falar isso para você todos os dias._

_Meu amor, eu nunca vou esquecer você e nunca vou dizer adeus, você está viva no meu coração eternamente._

-Papai, papai, chorro que chorro. Falou as meias palavras apontando para Akamaru.

-Papai compra um chorro pra você sim meu amor!

-Amo ce.

_This is for my people who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye (no, no, no)  
Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins  
This is for my people who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye_

_**Isso é para as pessoas que acabaram de perder alguém  
Seu melhor amigo, seu bebê, seu esposo ou sua esposa  
Levante suas mãos bem alto  
Nós nunca iremos dizer adeus (não, não, não)  
Mães, pais, irmãs, irmãos, amigos e primos  
Isso é para as pessoas que perderam suas avós  
Levante sua cabeça para o céu  
Pois nunca iremos dizer adeus**_

_**

* * *

****Então odiaram e querem me matar? Reviews!!**_

_**Amaram?? (o que duvido muito) Reviews também.**_

_**ONEGAI**_

(N/A Eu odiei fazer isso, mas foi um mal necessário, culpa de quem!! INSONIA!! Tive essa idéia idiota a 1 da madrugada, e fui abrigada a escrever porque a porra da musica da musica não saiu da minha cabeça o dia todo, então está ai! Hahaha)


End file.
